Nahatomb
Nahatomb (ナハトゥム Nahatumu) is a nightmarish entity who first appeared in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile and its Wii remake as one of the main antagonists. He also had a cameo appearance in Klonoa Beach Volleyball and reprised his role as a major villain in Klonoa Heroes. Appearance In the first game, Klonoa: Door to Phantomile, Nahatomb comes in three forms. Two physical, and one 'inner' form. To start, the first form looks like a larger more demonic form of the Moos seen though out the game. He's easily ten times bigger then normal enemies and much stronger. His attacks in this form include launching enemies from his back, slamming his hand down on the ground to create a large shockwave that goes though the entire platform, and lashing his tongue about in an attempt to eat Klonoa. In the Wii remake, his horns are slightly smaller as well as his 'tail'. His arms are more defined and he has gold bracelets on his arms giving his the slight appearance to a Djin. Later in the battle, his second form comes in after eating Klonoa at the end of round one. He appears as a floating face, with a jagged mouth with four eyes. He has the ability to create life crystals for himself and shoot lasers from his eyes. In the Wii remake, this face has a pinkish circular hue. In the final form of the first game, he aspires to be destroyed from the inside out. His stomach is completely gone as his ribcage pokes out of his body, his horns twice there original size, his hands now resemble boney claws, his head now a skull, and most noticeably giant crystals protrude from his shoulders. In this form he has the ability to send out loud roars that break apart platforms, send out multiple sonic waves, summon armored moos from his back, and in the wii remake summon large fire balls to hit the player from above. Also to be noted in the Wii remake, the showing ribcage has been dulled down as well as the once ragged colors, possibly to make it more kid-friendly. ''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' He has the appearance of a gangster or mobster. His look is much more like a cartoon then his past look. He also now has legs, a more defined tail, small wings, smaller horns, and appears to be wearing cloths. Nahatomb is now seen holding a cigar in most pictures of his Volleyball form. ''Klonoa Heroes'' Nahatomb comes back with a more serious look. Again he is back with three forms, two physical forms and one inner form. He's called 'Nahato' as well in this game. The first form is somewhat of a huge change for Nahatomb. He now has a human shape to him and wears a large golden mask (or it could also just be his actual face for this body). It's slightly reminiscent to Ghadius in appearance. It still shows the four eyes he normally has and at the top of the mask are two large horns. He's seen in a large purple cloak as well as armor as he sits in his throne. In his second form, he takes on the appearance of a large heart. One side red and one side blue. Two horns are at the top of it in normal Nahatomb-style, but unlike the norm, there are only three eyes on it. His last form for the game is almost like his third form from Klonoa: Door to Phantomile, but with huge modifications. For starters, his body and arms are much more defined then how they use to be. His horns, however, are no where to really be found. In their place are two large feather-like eyebrows above his normal four eyes. His jaw is much larger and his chest is more rigid than round in previous games. On his arms, there is a row of red orbs that lead up to some crystal shards on his elbows then up to more crystal shards on his shoulders. His back is aligned with a row of cannons, much like his old form from the first game, but they do not seem to have the same use. Also lower on his back are more crystal shards, much like the ones on his arms. Personality Nahatomb's personality is a cross between a being who is somewhat evil and who doesn't have any emotions. However, it is shown that Nahatomb doesn't know the meaning of good, dreams, love, and kindness. It can be mentioned that he was born of evil, hatred, nightmares, negativities, and greed. Nahatomb's target was Klonoa because he has been chosen as the Dream Traveler, and attempted to destroy him in order to fufill his desire. Abilities Nahatomb is a powerful entity possessing many abilites to fight in combat. In his first fom, Nahatomb can summon armored Moos from the spike on his back. Nahatomb's size also grants him physical strength sufficent enough to slam the ground, creating a shockwave that destroys the armor on the Moos. Strangely, Nahatomb's mouth can also open wider than most people, and he has a long, sticky tounge used to trap Klonoa, eat him, and spit him out via the spike on his back. The monster's body is immune to direct attacks, only able to be damaged by five simultaneous cannon blasts. When fighting inside Nahatomb, he can summon more Moos and can fire lasers from his eyes. Nahatomb can also create four crystals, which are the source of the monster's power. In his final form, Nahatomb has more deadly attacks. He can still summon armored Moos, and can also send out rainbow-colored waves of energy to damage Klonoa. Nahatomb can also make roars loud enough to shatter the platforms Klonoa is standing on. When in desperate need, Nahatomb can shoot fireballs from his mouth. Meteor Press Nahatomb's Special Attack in Klonoa: Beach Volleyball. After the ball hits the ground, lots of meteors come down and slam the enemy. Biography ''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' Nahatomb, also known as the Nightmare Crystal Nahatomb, was the final obstacle. He was the perfect nightmare unleashed by Ghadius to destroy Phantomile. He was easily ten times taller than the other characters, and during his battle with Klonoa, he tried to eat him as Klonoa was his main target. He was defeated the first time when he was hit by five simultaneous cannon blasts, but sucked Klonoa into his mouth and attacked him from within his core. After Klonoa defeated Nahatomb in the second phase of the battle, Nahatomb transformed into his third and final form, before getting weakened by the five cannon blasts the second time. He was ultimately destroyed when Klonoa puts Huepow in his Wind Bullet and unleashed him into Nahatomb, creating a massive explosion and destroying the entity for good. ''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' Nahatomb was the manager of the Beach Volleyball Tournament, and Garlen's boss. After winning the tournament his flunky Garlen organized, he took over the business and created a new mascot, which was basically himself in a cuter form. However, the mascot was the very reason the resort goes out of business within months due to it scaring away customers. ''Klonoa Heroes'' Nahatomb was originally the Hero of the Moon, but eventually turned into a demon of darkness and was sealed away a long time ago by the moon people to keep him from spreading nightmares throughout Phantomile. He also created the Star Medals to separate all into "heroes" and "hero-followers", as he saw himself as the only being worthy of being called a hero. Garlen learned that the Star Medals had been made by Nahatomb to separate all into "heroes" and "hero-followers", and planned to use Nahatomb as a tool for world domination. However it lead to him being devoured by the entity who absorbed Garlen's energy. Nahatomb was eventually defeated by Klonoa, Guntz, and Pango. Stats Beach Volleyball Type: 'Power *'Attack: 3.5/4 *'Block:' 2.5/4 *'Feint: '''1.5/4 *'Receive:' 1/4 *'Speed: '0.5/4 *'Diff: '3/4 Gallery C1T22233.jpg|Nahatomb as seen in ''Klonoa Beach Volleyball Nahatomb1.png|Nahatomb's first form in Klonoa Heroes Nahatomb2.png|Nahatomb's final form in Klonoa Heroes Trivia *He appears as a human-sized playable character in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. *The Klonoa Beach Volleyball version of the character makes a cameo in Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol as part of a flashback. *Nahatomb is the only boss in the series that consists of more than two phases. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Category:Klonoa Beach Volleyball Category:Article stubs Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal